Diskussion:Ali/Befunde
Meta Krams Möglicherweise wurde die Arbeit Ali tatsächlich schon vor der Quelle verfasst. Das würde z.B. auch die Sache mit den "ersten 700" erklären. In Fragment_015_01 findet man z.B. Schreibfehler, die in der Vorlage nicht existieren. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass diese Fehler nachträglich als vermeintliche "Korrekturen" eingefügt worden sind. -Hood (Diskussion) 14:06, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Wichtige Frage: Wurde Diss "Ali" vor der Quelle verfasst? Die Schreibfehler sprechen nicht dagegen, aber auch nicht dafür. Die Zahlenfehler bei Ali hingegen sprechen für eine C&P-Übernahme. Alles sehr seltsam! --Klgn (Diskussion) 14:17, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Nun ja, da kann man viele Theorien aufstellen, z.B. über verschiedene Versionen, die als Vorlage dienten. Ich erinnere mich da an die Diskussionen zu Apa. -Hood (Diskussion) 14:18, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Wenn es nicht zwei verschiedene Verfasser wären, würde ich sagen, an der Veröffentlichung aus dem Jahr 2010 sei Sabotage sowohl an Zahlenangaben als auch an der Rechtschreibung verübt worden.-Hood (Diskussion) 19:04, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Nötig sind Copy-Paste-Beweise, z.B. Seitenzahl mitkopiert. Eigentümlichkeiten bei Bildern und im Literaturverzeichnis geben in der Tat Copy-Paste-Hinweise und Aufschluss darüber, wer von wem kopiert hat, s.u..-Hood (Diskussion) 19:59, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Demnach hat ganz offensichtlich Ali von mansour kopiert und nicht umgekehrt. Ich nehme an, hier sind die Ergebnisse auch zu finden (habe keinen Zugriff): Lein et al. 2006 ... dort ist allerdings nur der Autor der Quelle Ko-Autor --Hindemith (Diskussion) 14:12, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) :In der Tat.-Hood (Diskussion) 09:15, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Die bisherigen Angaben auf der Befundseite sollten überarbeitet werden. Siehe die folgenden Sammlungen von Aufflälligkeiten und Unstimmigkeiten: Deskriptiver Statistik-Murx * Derselbe Murx wie bei Tabelle 2 (siehe Thema "FU med" auf Hindemiths Disku-Seite) gilt für Tabelle 4 (S. 27): Fast identisch zu Tabelle 5 aus der Vorlage (S. 26), bis auf die Zeile für die Gruppe 3a-R1. Und natürlich stimmt auch die Prozentangabe wieder nicht (denn die wurde ja auch einfach kopiert). Und die Summe der Patienten aus den einzelnen Gruppen ist wieder nicht 669 sondern diesmal 897. Der Autorin scheint es vollkommen egal gewesen zu sein, ob das alles konsistent ist oder nicht. Dr. Simplicius (Diskussion) 17:54, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) *Vergleiche folgende Zitate: **Ali S. 23: "Zum Zeitpunkt 12 Monate nach LRP gab es somit '''568' Patienten, die mindestens ein Jahr verfolgt wurden und 94 (6,9%) mit einem PSA-Progress innerhalb der ersten 12 Monate."'' (Anm.: Hervorhebungen nicht im Original, korrekt wäre 16,5% statt 6,9%) **Mutm. Quelle S. 23: "Zum Zeitpunkt 12 Monate nach RPE gab es somit '''814' Patienten, die mindestens ein Jahr verfolgt wurden und 56 (6,9%) mit einem PSA-Progress innerhalb der ersten 12 Monate."'' (Anm.: Hervorhebungen nicht im Original, exakter als 6,9% wäre: 6,88%) *Nachfolgende Angaben auf S. 23 zeigen trotz der unterschiedlichen o.g. Patientenzahlen wiederum erstaunliche Übereinstimmungen, siehe die Hinweise von Dr. Simplicius bzw. "FU med" *Tab. 5 (S. 31) enthält ebenfalls Murx im Vergleich zur Quelle (Tab. 10, S. 34): Die Zahlenangaben in den Spalten 2-4 weichen ab. Die Zahlenangaben in der Spalte 5 stimmen jedoch überein. Das kann nicht sein. In der mutmaßlichen Quelle scheinen sie korrekt zu sein (nur stichprobenartig nachgerechnet), bei Ali hingegen sind die Angaben unstimmig (Prozentwerte nicht konsistent mit übrigen Angaben). Auch die Angaben in den letzten Spalten (Mittelwerte) stimmen in beiden Dissertationen überein, was bei unterschiedlichen Patientenzahlen mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auszuschließen wäre. Hinweise und Widersprüche bzgl. der Entstehungszeiträume *Einige Patienten bzw. Angehörige von Verstorbenen werden vielleicht noch wissen, von wem sie wann angerufen wurden. Falls sie ein zweites mal befragt wurden, werden sie sich vermutlich gewundert haben ;-) Siehe folgende Zitate: **Ali: „Im Rahmen dieser Arbeit wurden 700 konsekutive Patienten bzw. bei Versterben deren Angehörige in einem persönlichen bzw. telefonischen Gespräch, welches zuvor mit einem Brief angekündigt wurde, zum postoperativen Therapieverlauf der LRP befragt. In Hinblick auf die Validität und Komplexität der Studie ist hervorzuheben, dass die Datenerhebung durch ein persönliches Gespräch und nicht mittels eines zugeschickten Fragebogens erfolgte. '''Die Datenerfassung erstreckte sich von August 2007 bis Dezember 2008.'“'' (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) **Mutmaßliche Quelle: „Im Rahmen dieser Arbeit wurden 1000 konsekutive Patienten bzw. bei Versterben deren Angehörige in einem persönlichen bzw. telefonischen Gespräch, welches zuvor mit einem Brief angekündigt wurde, zum postoperativen Therapieverlauf der LRP befragt. In Hinblick auf die Validität und Komplexität der Studie ist hervorzuheben, daß die Datenerhebung durch ein persönliches Gespräch und nicht mittels eines zugeschickten Fragebogens erfolgte. '''Die Datenerfassung erstreckte sich von März 2005 bis April 2006.'“'' (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) *Angaben zu Patientenzahlen und Zeiträumen sind widersprüchlich. Siehe folgende Zitate: **Ali: "An der Klinik für Urologie der Charite Mitte sind zwischen '''Mai 1999 und Mai 2005 die ersten 700 Patienten' mit lokalisiertem Prostatakarzinom einer laparoskopischen radikalen transperitonealen Prostatektomie (LRP) ohne Nerverhalt unterzogen worden. Die Eingriffe wurden von insgesamt 9 Operateuren durchgeführt. 3 von diesen waren Gastärzte, v.a. aus den USA, und führten nur eine geringe Anzahl LRPs durch, sodass deren Ergebnisse nicht statistisch ausgewertet worden sind."'' (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) **Mutmaßliche Quelle: "An der Klinik für Urologie der Charite Mitte sind zwischen '''Mai 1999 und Oktober 2004 1000 Patienten' mit lokalisiertem Prostatakarzinom einer laparoskopischen radikalen transperitonealen Prostatektomie (LRP) unterzogen worden. Die Eingriffe wurden von insgesamt 9 Operateuren durchgeführt. 3 von diesen waren Gastärzte, v.a. aus den USA, und führten nur eine geringe Anzahl LRPs durch, sodass deren Ergebnisse nicht statistisch ausgewertet worden sind."'' (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) *Vgl. folgende Zitate aus Fragment_049_01: **Ali S. 49: "Der Beobachtungszeitraum der Inkontinenzsymptomatik '''bis zu 73 Monate' ist identisch mit dem der onkologischen Ergebnisse. ... Somit weicht der Anteil dieser Arbeit mit 76% völlig Kontinenten bzw. leichtgradig Inkontinenten (0-1 Vorl.) nach unten ab. Allerdings ist der Beobachtungszeitraum mit 72 Monaten fast dreimal so lang wie bei den Vergleichsuntersuchungen, da zumindest bei den LRP-Studien keine ähnlichen Zeitspannen bei relativ aussagekräftiger Gruppengröße (>100 Patienten) existieren.“'' (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) **Mutmaßl. Quelle S. 57: "Der durchschnittliche Beobachtungszeitraum der Inkontinenzsymptomatik '''von 32 Monaten' ist identisch mit dem der onkologischen Ergebnisse. ... Somit weicht der Anteil dieser Arbeit mit 76% völlig Kontinenten bzw. leichtgradig Inkontinenten (0-1 Vorl.) deutlich nach unten ab. Allerdings ist der Beobachtungszeitraum mit 32 Monaten fast dreimal so lang wie bei den Vergleichsuntersuchungen, da zumindest bei den LRP-Studien keine ähnlichen Zeitspannen bei relativ aussagekräftiger Gruppengröße (>100 Patienten) existieren.“'' (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) Auffälligkeiten in den Literaturverzeichnissen *Publikationen, die den Angaben nach im Jahr 2007 (oder kurz davor – Hinweis auf den Erstellungszeitraum) noch im Druck („in press“ bzw. „in print“) waren, werden auch bei den Dissertationsveröffentlichungen im Jahr 2008 und im Jahr 2010 als solche angegeben. **„225. Mottrie A, Van Migem P, De Naeyer G et al. Robot-assisted laparoscopic radical Prost atectomy: Oncologic and functional results of 184 cases. Eur Urol 2007; in press“ **„231. Zwergel U, Suttmann H, Schroeder T et al. Outcome of prostate cancer patients with initial PSA>20ng/ml undergoing radical prostatectomy. Eur Urol 2007; in press“ **„267. Kübler HR, Tseng TY, Sun L et al. Impact of nerve sparing technique on patient selfassessed outcomes after radical perineal prostatectomy. J Urol 2007; in press“ **„273. Stolzenburg JU, Rabenalt R, Do M et al. Complications of endoscopic extraperitoneal radical prostatectomy (EERPE): prevention and management. J Urol 2006; in press“ **„282. Vickers AJ, Bianco FJ, Gonen M et al. Effects of pathologic stage on the learning curve for radical prostatectomy: Evidence that recurrence in organ-confined cancer is largely related to inadequate surgical technique. Eur Urol 2008; in print” *weitere Auffälligkeiten (C&P-Hinweise) im Lit.-Verz. s.u. Copy-Paste-Hinweise *Abb. 4: **In beiden Werken enthält das Bild dieselbe Eigentümlichkeit: Komma vor der "6" (Beschriftung der Y-Achse), jedoch nicht vor den darüber stehenden Zahlen **Auch sonst: Völlige Übereinstimmung in den Merkmalen, jedoch weicher gezeichnet (passiert bei Screenshots) bzw. höhere Auflösung, Farbangleichung der grünfarbigen Linien (passiert bei Screenshots), zusätzlicher Rahmen *Verlgleicht man die Literaturverzeichnisse, so fällt auf, dass bei Ali hin und wieder ein Leerzeichen genau dort fehlt, wo in der Quelle ein Zeilenumbruch erfolgt. Allein innerhalb der ersten hundert Quellenangaben passiert das ca. 5 mal (nachfolgende Literaturangaben bislang nicht überprüft). Klarer Hinweis, dass Ali aus Mansour kopiert hat und nicht umgekehrt.